Dawn of the Hybrids AU
A collab AU between Animeimei, Stormcloud, and Cloud for the Group AU Contest le dos. Plot It all started with a Sky-Rain hybrid. The SkyWing father trains his son– who had his mother's color-changing scales and venom, and his father's muscular build– in fighting, stealing, trickery, and weapons. His mother taught him about a broad range of random information that may be helpful one day and how to get close to other dragons. As he grew older, he saw how the RainWings were ridiculed. This pushed him to grow stronger, until he became power-hungry and ruthless. He had dragonets, to whom he then taught everything he knew so that they could continue what he started. It continued on through the generations of Sky-Rain hybrids to this very day, and they collected more allies from other tribes, too. But there is one hybrid of this line who doesn't believe in the family vision. As she works as the inside-dragon, the tribes must band together to defeat this new threat. Otherwise all may be lost... STORMCLOUD: Beryl could hear the shouts through the thick leaves of the rainforest. She was ditching her training, and not for the first time. She was sick of always being taught hate and anger. Sure RainWings were ridiculed, but killing all other dragons is definitely not the way to prove them wrong. Beryl had her own ideas of how to revive RainWings in the respects of other dragons. She once tried telling her dad about her ideas. Her ears were ringing for moons. She was awoken from her thoughts by a sharp voice calling her name. "BERYL. The next time you skip lessons, you'll be tied to a tree and left there to rot!" Beryl smiled. She knew the voice. It was her Observics teacher. Or, as Beryl liked to call her, Mother. Of course, Beryl was never allowed to call her mother. It was always Mange. Mange taught Observics, or the art of observing. While Beryl would prefer to learn to observe flowers and trees, she was instead taught to watch for bombs, traps, and upcoming fighting moves, among other things. "Aw. Ma, you always ruin the fun," Beryl complained, turning to face the glaring stare of Mange. "Do you think this is a game?" Mange hissed. "We are training to fight for. our. lives!" "And whose fault is that?" Beryl muttered under her breath. She looked up into the fiery furnace that is her mother's eyes. "Whose fault is that, Beryl?" Mange asked. Beryl knew the right answer, but wasn't sure if she should give it. IN the end though, she realized that denying Mange the satisfaction of hearing her say the answer would result in Beryl's certain death. "Theirs." She responded, not bothering to keep the contempt out of her voice. Contempt for her mother though, not for "them." Other tribes were rarely referred to as anything more that "Them" or "They." "That's right," Her mother responded smoothly. "Now. You will come join us for class." Mange turned and walked away, knowing her daughter would never dare to ignore a direct order like that. "Oh, and just for this little fiasco, Maw will give you special FliTacts lessons for the next two moons." At that, Beryl's jaw dropped. Maw was the fiercest, most careless teacher of them all. And making him teach her FliTacts (or Flight Tactics), that was certain death. Maw doesn't care if his students break a limb or a wing, they do the assignments the way he wants them no matter what. Beryl wasn't too worried though, Maw had a son (amazingly) who was intended to marry Beryl. She always used that against him, although she had no plans to marry his son. She begrudgingly followed Mange to her Observics class. Maw's lessons. She watched him finish up with another student. The poor RainWing was bright pink, crashing through impossible angles and turns. She pitied the poor fellow. Once he was able to crawl away, and did, she snuck up behind Maw and poked him from the back. When he turned, curious, she shouted, "BOO!" He jumped a mile before glaring at her. "Don't do that!" He said, very much threateningly. "Oh come on, In-law!" She cried, throwing a wing over his shoulder. "Don't be such a grump!" This was step one. She loosened him up and reminded him who she was. Although judging by the skulking figure in the shadows, this would be easier than she thought. Maw's son was nice, sweet, and a great student, but he was also very controlling and treated Beryl like a baby bird. He didn't think she can do anything, no matter how she proved that false. But, that works in her favor when she has lessons with Maw. "Alright! No dillydallying! Get to work. Fast as you can, through those obstacles." Just for good measure, she threw him a pout, but she started through the obstacles very slowly. "Hurry up! You'd be dead by now!" "Aaaww, but In-law! I-" "Dad. Let her be. Don't wear her out!" Roar stepped out from the shadows. "She can't handle as much as us men!" He said. Beryl barely managed to contain the anger she felt from that statement. But she just turned to look at him. Unfortunately, while doing so, she caught a scale on one of the sharp plants. She winced as blood seeped through. It hurt, but she might as well use it. "Ow!" She cried. She didn't want to overdo it because she knew that even Roar might not believe her if she made to big a deal out of a little scrape. Roar gave his father a little glare and went over to make sure she was okay. She showed him her scrape and he winced. "Go to the healers, and you are excused from any further lessons with Maw for the next moon or so." She nodded and flew gratefully away. That was the easiest way out she'd ever seen. Maw was angry, she could tell, but he'd never yell at his prized son. After she'd stopped by the healers and gotten a leaf wrap to stop the bleeding, she flew out to her favorite spot. There was a certain spot in the rainforest where the trees had thick branches at the tops. She loved fly to the top of the trees and look at all the land and dragons in the land around her. Once she saw a MudWing get attacked by a RainWing when he tried to enter the Rainforest. She'd wanted to help, but she knew it was futile. There was nothing she could do for the poor MudWing. This time, she saw a NightWing skulking near the forest. He looked very unsure of himself. She was bout to warn him to stay away when a RainWing quickly stuck her head out of the trees and ushered him back into the forest. Beryl looked away, confused. A NightWing being harbored by RainWings? This was too odd. Maybe a RainWing was having an affair? If she was, if the tribe ever found out, they'd both probably be killed. She decided not to mention it to anyone. She crawled out of the tree and crept back to her house. She needed some sleep if she was to get through the next day. On arriving back at her house, her mother immediately demanded on knowing how Maw's lesson went. Beryl lightly admitted she'd scraped a scale. She said Maw had ordered her to skip lessons for a month. She knew her mother would be furious, but also powerless. Even if Mange suspected Beryl had tricked Maw, she couldn't say anything. Maw was in charge, and he loved his son. Mange sent her daughter to her room angrily. The next couple of days went just like any other day. She ditched class, but wasn't found out like she was the other day. Usually teachers are too busy to check if all of their students are present. She overheard her mother teaching Observics. "Make sure that you always keep an eye on the ground. It's too easy to always be watching the sky and miss traps and booby-traps. Today for practice I have set up a training ground. You must watch both the sky and the ground. And never forget the other lessons I taught you. Ready? Moth, you go first!" Moth walked up to the green row of leaves marking the start point. Her goal was to make it through the red hoop at the other end of the clearing. There was other students and traps set all around the field trying to stop her. First, Moth looked around her, trying to glimpse dragons in the trees. Pure RainWings were surely camouflaged in the leaves, but hybrids didn't always have the power to camouflage. They were forced to hide behind cover or in the shadows. When she was confident none were near enough to harm her, she took a step, eyes still on the clouds. "MOTH!" Mange's harsh force startle Moth and she hastily turned around, taking a step backward into a trap on the ground. She collapsed with a cry into a large pit. "Problem number one: You didn't look at the ground before stepping forward. Problem number two: I Yelled and you didn't freeze. Remember yesterday's lesson?" "Sorry..." Moth mumbled. "I don't need you 'sorry!' I need you trained! IN war, one small mistake would mean the end of your life! Do you want that? I'll make these traps deadly if it'll get you to pay attention!" Moth's eyes widened. Everyone knew that Mange would really make the traps deadly. They had no shortage of fighters and it certainly would make everyone train harder. But it would also mean saying goodbye to friends and family for no good reason. "You-you don't need to do that!" Moth exclaimed. "I'll try harder! I really will!" Beryl had heard enough. She hated watching this. These dragonets should be learning real skills! Not just how to kill. This was no childhood for anyone. This was no life for anyone! Beryl had already taken that days Observics class and had done superb as usual. When she bothered to show up, Beryl was really good at all her classes. She just hated having to do them. She knew how sick it was. She remembered the kind SeaWing she'd protected as a child. Had it not been for her, Beryl would've been just like these poor brainwashed dragonets. But that SeaWing had shown her what life really meant! And also why life in the rainforest wasn't really living. Octopus was the name of the SeaWing, she thought. Poor Octopus had found haven with a young Beryl, but it ended soon when Mange had found her. She'd killed Octopus in front of everyone, including Beryl. But Octopus had 'corrupted' Beryl's brain long before she died. She'd shown Beryl what life was like outside the forest. Showed her love, companionship, and peace when all Beryl had ever known was pain, anger, and war. Beryl knew what she owed to Octopus. It's for her that Beryl will fight so hard to stop New Dawn. Beryl wandered over her tree. She scurried up, making sure no one saw her. When she reached the top, she saw the same NightWing at the edge of the forest. In the light od day, she could see him more clearly. At least, she guessed it was a him because of his thick muscles. They rolled under his scales, making her curiosity increase. He was stronger than any dragon she'd ever seen, even stronger than Maw! He seemed in a constant state of confusion, wandering aimlessly. He was practicing battle moves, punching trees and kicking air. When he punched a tree, instead of wincing in pain like most dragons, the whole tree shook under his power. Beryl's eyes grew wide with fascination. Who was this? Suddenly, an eerie thought filled her brain. If he was working for New Dawn, her job just got harder. He was surely the most powerful being ever! How would she ever destroy him? Unless... What if she didn't destroy him? She could convince him to join her! If she ever got the chance, she'd talk to him. Right now, she needed to get down. Surely her next class was starting soon. She couldn't be late. Or, later than she usually was. Notable Figures Beryl: Beryl's family believes in wiping out or dominating over all the tribes except for RainWings due to how the Rainforest tribe has been ridiculed. But Beryl is different. She wants to restore peace to Pyrrhia. She gradually gains allies, including Noir and Queen Python, queen of the SandWings. [[Noir (OC)|'Noir']]: Noir is a NightWing-RainWing hybrid with uncaring parents. He was experimented on at a Hybrid Dawn lab by NightWing scientists, including his own mother. Hybrid Dawn used him as a secret weapon, though he does not enjoy it. He is later persuaded by Beryl to work against the vengeful organization. Category:Collaborations Category:Alternate Universes Category:Work In Progress